


El brazalete

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M, Mockingjay Spoilers, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick mira la pulsera con atención. La luz mortecina que ilumina ese encuentro privado saca destellos dorados de la misma. </p>
<p>-¿No va a preguntarte Effie qué la hiciste? </p>
<p>-Probablemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El brazalete

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la película "En llamas". Contiene spoilers de Sinsajo.

Finnick mira la pulsera con atención. La luz mortecina que ilumina ese encuentro privado saca destellos dorados de la misma. 

—¿No va a preguntarte Effie qué la hiciste? 

—Probablemente —contesta Haymitch encogiéndose de hombros. No es algo que le preocupe. Le contestará alguna impertinencia y se ofenderá. Tal vez no se lo merezca esta vez, pero sería útil no tenerla encima constantemente—. Aunque probablemente la reconozca en cámaras. 

Eso sería más difícil de explicar, pero sabría manejarla. Siempre ha sabido hacerlo. 

El chico se la pone en la muñeca. El clic del cierre suena con fuerza en el silencio de la noche. La última noche segura de todos los Vencedores que vuelven a ser tributos. 

—¿Crees que esto le baste a Katniss? 

Haymitch no lo sabe realmente, pero cuenta con el instinto de supervivencia de la chica para comprender que necesita esa alianza. 

—Tu encanto hará el resto —le asegura, ganándose una de las sonrisas reales de Finnick. No esas que vende para Capitolio. A él se las ha dedicado más de una vez. 

A veces el chico, en medio de la locura y la presión del Capitolio, necesita ser él mismo. Haymitch más de una vez le ha ayudado con eso. 

La sonrisa se desvanece pronto. 

—¿Crees que logren sacarnos a tiempo para Mags? 

Haymitch quisiera no tener que ser él quien se lo diga. Lo duda. 

—No lo sé —replica. Deja en el aire que es improbable. Finnick asiente. De todas formas lo sabe. 

—¿Y a Annie?

Hay un ruego en su mirada que le encoge el estómago y le hace desear un trago más que nunca. 

—Lo intentaremos —dice. No puede prometer nada.

Finnick lo entiende. Estrecha la pulsera en su muñeca y lo mira con gravedad. 

—Yo también. 

Él tampoco puede hacer promesas. Haymitch lo sabe y pensarlo le da más sed todavía. Aquel plan es la única manera de cumplir las dos promesas que hizo. Peeta y Katniss cuentan, cada uno a su manera, con él. Aunque no lo hace por ninguno de los dos: en realidad lo hace por él mismo. 

O tal vez, por algo superior a los tres. 

Nota que Finnick lo mira con curiosidad, la sonrisa volviendo a aparecer en sus labios. Se ha quedado absorto más rato del prudente.

—Realmente te importan ambos, ¿cierto? —comenta Finnick. Hay calidez en su voz. 

¿Acaso tiene eso relevancia? La apuesta es mucho mayor. Sus razones para entrar en ella son caso aparte. 

—Los necesitamos a ambos —le recuerda. 

—Lo sé. Pero si hay que elegir, la sacaremos a ella —repite Finnick, como ya ha hecho antes, cuando le dieron sus instrucciones. Johanna, Beete, Mags, Wiress, Chaf y sus adictos favoritos sabían lo mismo que él. 

Pero Haymitch ha ido a verlo a él esa noche. Necesita asegurarse de que Katniss confíe en él antes que en ningún otro. Ha puesto a ambos chicos en sus manos. 

Tal vez también necesita despedirse. O quizá viene a torturarse un poco porque sabe que le está pidiendo demasiado. 

Pero esto es sobre sus tributos. 

—Le dije que recordara quién es el verdadero enemigo —le dice. Hay un destello en los ojos de Finnick que no le dejan dudas de que entiende a lo que se refiere—. No la dejes olvidarlo. 

—No lo haré —promete el chico con firmeza. 

Sabe que no va a fallarle.

Finnick es una de las víctimas que ha experimentado más crueldad en forma de momentos comprados y besos robados. El amor del Capitolio es un veneno que drena la vida pero no te deja morir. 

El chico lo mira con ojos seguros y brillantes. Haymitch no recuerda la primera vez que estuvo a solas con él así, clandestinamente. Mags le dijo que era de fiar y el chico le creyó. Lo que su mentora no le había dicho era que Haymitch no le daría consuelo, sino aceptación de la amarga realidad. 

—Tráelos a todos de vuelta, si puedes —le pide una vez más. 

Finnick asiente y Haymitch pone una mano en su nuca antes de inclinarse hacia él y depositar un beso en sus labios. Suave, breve, sin presiones. 

El chico sonríe cuando se separa de él, sin hacer ningún comentario. Aún ahora, en medio de las arenas movedizas que son el Capitolio; estremecido por la idea de que ha dejado al amor de su vida para siempre; Finnick agradece sentir que no está solo. Se obliga a tomar el porte seguro que muestra siempre. Es un luchador:

—Lo intentaré —le asegura. 

Haymitch lo mira a los ojos y sabe que ha entendido lo implícito. A él también le quiere de vuelta. Que no regrese nunca ha sido parte del plan. 

Para quienes le conocen de verdad, es difícil imaginar un mundo sin Finnick Odair.


End file.
